The invention relates to a beach umbrella or the like, with means to facilitate ground insertion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,910, F. Lucchesi, describes a real estate sign pole which features a vertical pipe having a pointed bottom end which can be pounded into the ground with a special telescoping pounder tool. For installation of the sign pole, the pounder tool is moved emphatically up and down forcing the pole into the ground. The pounder tool is removed and an upper portion of a real estate sign is mounted at the top of the sign pole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,304, A. Morgulis, discloses a ground anchoring device for a pole which can support a beach umbrella. The anchoring device is an upright shaft, with a lower portion having screw threads. A handle at the top of the shaft allows rotation so that the shaft behaves as an earth auger, penetrating packed soil. Once the shaft is anchored into the ground, the upper portion of a beach umbrella may be joined to the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,108 to R. Kenney features a portable beach umbrella which may be securely placed by a storage cabinet having a central aperture through which the umbrella pole may pass. The cabinet provides stability for the umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,163 to K. Levesque shows a beach umbrella which is supported by a pair of picnic baskets having the shape of split cylinder halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,484 to L. Dilullo features a beach umbrella with an upright pole having a circular tray mounted at approximately tabletop height, relative to the earth. The tray acts as a holder for convenience items, such as beverage containers and cups.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,533, S. Still, discloses a real estate sign having a pointed post carrying a fixed disk near its top end. A driver tool consists of a pipe which fits over the tool and a reciprocating sleeve weight which moves up and down on the pipe, hammering on the disk associated with the pole. Once the pole is driven to a desired depth, the pipe and sleeve are removed and replaced by a real estate sign. The driver pipe has no further function.
An object of the invention was to devise a beach umbrella which could be easily driven into various composites of earth, having the functionality of an article of furniture for carrying cups and other food items, yet being easy to carry, assemble and store.
The above object has been achieved with a beach umbrella construction featuring a support stand with a shaft which can be driven into the earth by an impact tool which secures the umbrella support stand in place. The shaft has a lower portion with a tip adapted to be driven into various composites of earth and an upper portion with a protuberance, such as a flange, fixed a distance from the upper end. The impact tool may be a second shaft, fitting over the first shaft in a telescoping relationship allowing sliding of the second shaft over the first shaft as far as the protuberance. The protuberance acts as a stop, allowing the impact tool to hammer the first shaft securing it into the earth. After the impact tool has been used, it is removed from the first shaft. A tray is then mounted over the first shaft and supported by the protuberance. The impact tool or second shaft is then placed over the first shaft, securing the tray in place, with cup holders permanently attached to the impact tool. Finally, a beach umbrella is joined to the impact tool, completing the assembly with the impact tool integrated into the umbrella assembly.